Classical demodulation of an amplitude-modulated high frequency signal (HF signal) has been effected by the principle of envelope curve rectification with the aid of a simple diode or by the same principle with the aid of a circuit which contains at least one such diode or an equivalent combination of a plurality of elements having a non-linear current-voltage characteristic. If such a demodulator is to be designed as an integrated circuit, the requirement of as large as possible a linearity range will be extended to that of effecting a wide linearity range with the lowest possible external outlay.